lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood-elf Captain
The Wood-elf captain spawns at the top of towers in the Woodland Realm. They are easily recognizable by their green capes, and will fight back if provoked. Wood-elf captains carry a bow and a sword. If you reach at least +250 alignment level with the Woodland Realm, you will be able to hire units from the captain. Units Listed below are the units that can be hired from the captain, as well as the Woodland Realm alignment requirements and cost in silver coins. Remember the price goes down with higher alignment. Upon hiring a unit from a captain, the player earns the achievement "Defender of Mirkwood". Drops Speechbank Friendly * Even my tireless warriors desire payment, Person. * If you fight with us, Person, then we shall fight with you. * I suppose I could delegate some Elven warriors to you - in exchange for a small payment, of course. * There are many skilled warriors under my command. * Have you any silver coins with which to buy the forces of the Woodland Realm? * In these gloomy times we must keep to ourselves and protect our own realm. But I can offer you some of my troops, for a price. * It seems that you are an Elf-friend, Person. I shall allow you to lead my warriors. * We Elves of Mirkwood, due to an incredible amount of threats, have become incredibly good at fighting. * Have you any silver coins with which to buy the forces of the Woodland Realm? * I will allow you to hire some of our valiant warriors, for you have proven that you are a true friend of our kin. * Do you seek to hire warriors? My Elves might chance to follow you, Person. * Greetings, Person! Do you seek to command the mighty Elven warriors of this realm? * We Wood-elves are not cheap brawlers, Person. * I have the finest warriors in all of Mirkwood! Neutral * You are no great warrior of the Elder Days, Person, nor a Man of the West. Begone! * You would seek to hire my warriors? Ilúvatar has place no bounds on the folly of Men. * I do not deem you worthy enough to command my excellent warriors. * We Wood-elves will not fight for one so young as you, Person. * What foolishness makes you think an Elf of Mirkwood would follow your lead, Person? * You are not yet ready to command our kin, Person. * No Elf of Mirkwood would follow your command. * Great Men sometimes fight with us in battle. You are no great Man, Person. * Which fool gave you passage into our lands? * Only the mightiest of Men are fit to command the warriors of Mirkwood, Person. * Prove your allegiance to our kin and I may consider giving you some troops!. * I have yet to see any Adan of Endor capable of leading Elves, and you are no exception, Person. * My mighty warriors shall only follow true friends of our kin. Hostile * Back into the shadows, you villain! * Begone from our lands, scum of Dol Guldur. * Go back to the darkness whence you came! * Go and kiss an Orc! * Take your evil and flee these lands, Person! * You should not have come here! * We do not welcome your kind here. * You were wrong to set foot here, Person! * One way or another, you shall depart our lands! * Death to the foes of the Elves! * Who brings to us this token of doom? * You shall soon meet your end, servant of evil. * You are mistaken if you think you can threaten us! * To Udûn with you! * You are no match for the warriors of the Elvenking! * Flee, Morgul-scum! Category:Mobs Category:Elves Category:NPC Category:Woodland Realm Category:Good Category:Captains Category:Wood-elves